storczykifandomcom-20200213-history
Phalaenopsis
Phalaenopsis (Blume 1825) posiada 67 gatunków storczyków (rodzina Orchidaceae). Skróty w ogrodnictwie oraz handlu to: Falenopsis, Phal, Falek. Występowanie Naturalnie występują w całej Azji Południowo-Wschodniej z Himalajami, na wyspach Palawan Polillo, na Filipinach oraz w północnej Australii. Tajwańska wyspa Orchid nazwę swą zawdzięcza tym storczykom. Najczęściej rosną na drzewach lecz zdarza się, że i na skałach. W naturze rosną zwykle poniżej koron drzew w mokrych i wilgotnych nizinnych lasach, chronione przed bezpośrednim działaniem promieni słonecznych. Występują również tam, gdzie jest sezonowo sucho lub chłodno. Gatunki posiadają indywidualnie wymagania dostosowany do tych trzech siedlisk. Opis Phalaenopsis to storczyk o wzroście monopodialnym. Stożek wzrostu w ciągu jednego roku produkuje zazwyczaj dwa nowe grube, mięsiste i eliptyczne liście. Liście znidfofidkfogofovpbajdujące się u podstawy rośliny mogą natomiast żółknąć i odpadać ze starości. W ten sposób stale ma od czterech do pięciu liści. Jeśli roślina jest bardzo zdrowa może mieć nawet dziesięć lub więcej liści. Phalaenopsis nie posiada pseudobulw. Phalaenopsis są unikalne z powodu mechanizmu fotosyntezy. Podobnie jak wiele roślin także i tym, płatki kwiatów orchidei służą zapyleniu i ochronie ważnych organów. Po zapyleniu, płatki zazwyczaj starzeją się (tzn. więdną i opadają), ponieważ metabolicznie kosztowne jest dla rośliny utrzymywać je dalej skoro straciły funkcję przyciągnięcia owadów. U wielu gatunków, takich jak Phalaenopsis violacea, po zapyleniu płatni zmieniają swoją rolę. Stają się zielone i mięsiste i przeprowadzać proces fotosyntezy potrzebny do wzrostu torebki nasiennej. Phalaenopsis są jednymi z najbardziej popularnych orchidei sprzedawanych jako rośliny doniczkowe ze względu na łatwość rozmnażania i kwitnienia w sztucznych warunkach. Były to jedne z pierwszych tropikalnych storczyków w wiktoriańskiej kolekcji. Wraz z nadejściem tetraploidalnych hybryd Phalaenopsis Doris, które stały się bardzo łatwe w uprawie i kwitnieniu w domu ich produkcja stała się komercyjnym przemysłem. Uprawa W naturze storczyki te lubią zazwyczaj ciepłą temperaturę (od 20 do 35°C), ale potrafią się dostosować do warunków domowych w strefie umiarkowanej (od 15 do 30°C), poniżej temperatury 18°C należy ograniczyć podlewanie by uniknąć ryzyka chorób korzeni i ich gnicia. Phalaenopsis wymaga dużej wilgotności powietrza (60-70%) i oświetlenia od 12000 do 20000 luksów. Kwitnienie jest wywoływane przez spadek temperatury w nocy o około 5 do 6°C w przeciągu 2 do 4 kolejnych tygodni. Phalaenopsis wolą być sadzone w doniczki ze średniej grubości korą jodły lub sosny. Mogą być również sadzone w mchu Sphagnum lub montowane na podkładkach. Lubią doniczki z wieloma dziurami odpływowymi. Podłoże powinno być dość wilgotne, lecz nie mokre. Podlewać należy gdy podłoże staje się suche. Jednym z największych problemów dla osób początkujących w uprawie jest gnicie korzeni. Brak odpływu wody i zbyt skromny drenaż mogą powodować pogorszenie się stanu korzeni, co może doprowadzić do uśmiercenia rośliny. Bycie ostrożnym w podlewaniu gdy podłoże staje się suche i drożne może okazać się cenną wskazówką do sukcesu w uprawie. Światło jest bardzo istotne dla dobrego samopoczucia u storczyków Phalaenopsis. Rośliny dobrze znoszą światło południowego okna. Należy upewnić się, że promienie słoneczne nie oddziałują bezpośrednio na liście. Może to spowodować poparzenia i brązowe plamy na liściach. Z drugiej strony, Phalaenopsis uprawiane w ciemnych miejscach ubogich w światło zwykle rosną mizernie i mają ciemne zielone liście i rzadko kwitną. Korzenie są dość grube, a zielony czubek korzenia oznacza, że korzeń zaczyna rosnąć, przedłużać się. Nie jest niczym złym gdy korzenie wyrastają poza doniczkę. Roślinę można nawozić odpowiednia dawka nawozu trzy razy na cztery podlewania. Phalaenopsis może wypuścić łodygę kwiatową spomiędzy podstawy każdego liścia. Pierwszą oznaką, że roślina wypuszcza pęd kwiatowy jest jaśniejsze zielone przebarwienie w podstawie liścia. Wytworzenie pąków kwiatowych trwa około 3 miesiące. Nazewnictwo Ogólnie nazwa oznacza Phalaena - i odnosi się prawdopodobnie do rodzaju Phalaena czyli nazwy nadanej przez Carolusa Linnaeusa grupie dużych ciem. Kwiaty niektórych gatunków rzekomo przypominają ćmy w locie. Z tego powodu, niektóre gatunki są czasami nazywane ćmówkami. Synonimy #Biermannia King & Pantling 1897 #Grafia Rchb. 1837; Kingidium P.F.Hunt 1970 #Kingiella Rolfe 1917; Polychilos Breda 1828 #Polystylus A. Hasselt ex Hassk. 1855 #Stauritis Rchb.f 1862 #Stauroglottis Schau. 1843 #Stauropsis Rchb.f 1860 #Synadena Raf. 18361838 Taksonomia * Podrodzaj Aphyllae * Podrodzaj Parishianae * Podrodzaj Phalaenopsis ** Sekcja Conspicuum (Rodzaj Kingidium) ** Sekcja Deliciosae (Rodzaj Kingidium) ** Sekcja Esssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssis ** Sekcja Stauroglottis * Podrodzaj Polychilos ** Sekcja Amboinenses ** Sekcja Fuscatae ** Sekcja Polychilos ** Sekcja Zebrinae *** Podsekcja Glabrae *** Podsekcja Hirsutae *** Podsekcja Lueddemannianae *** Podsekcja Zebrinae * Podrodzaj Proboscidioides Gatunki Naturalne Hybrydy *''Phalaenopsis × amphitrita'' (P. sanderiana × P. stuartiana; Filipiny) *''Phalaenopsis × gersenii'' (P. sumatrana × P. violacea; Borneo, Sumatra) *''Phalaenopsis × intermedia'' (P. aphrodite × P. equestris; Star of Leyte; Filipiny) (Pierwsza rozpoznana hybryda Phalaenopsis) *''Phalaenopsis × leucorrhoda'' (P. aphrodite × P. schilleriana; Filipiny) *''Phalaenopsis × rothschildiana（''Phal. amabilis × Phal. schilleriana;） *''Phalaenopsis × schilleriano-stuartiana（''Phal. schilleriana × Phal. stuartiana;） *''Phalaenopsis × singuliflora'' (P. bellina × P. sumatrana; Borneo) *''Phalaenopsis × valentinii'' (P. cornu-cervi × P. violacea; Malezja) *''Phalaenopsis × veitchiana'' (P. equestris × P. schilleriana; Filipiny) *''Phalaenopsis × wangii'' （''P. honghenensis'' × P. wilsonii;） Odniesienia * Oryginalna publikacja Carla Blume w "Bijdragen tot de Flora van Nederlandsch Indië" * Olaf Gruss & Manfred Wolf - Phalaenopsis ; Edition Ulmer, ISBN 3-8001-6551-1 * Eric A. Christenson - Phalaenopsis: a Monograph ; ISBN 0-88192-494-6 * Harper, Tom (February 2004). Phalaenopsis Culture: Advice for Growing 20 Species. Orchids Magazine 73 (2). Delray Beach, FL: American Orchid Society, 2004. * Leroy-Terquem, Gerald and Jean Parisot. 1991. Orchids: Care and Cultivation. London: Cassel Publishers Ltd. * Schoser, Gustav. 1993. Orchid Growing Basics. New York: Sterling Publishing Co., Inc. * White, Judy. 1996. Taylor’s Guide to Orchids. Frances Tenenbaum, Series Editor. New York: Houghton-Mifflin. *Sweet, Herman R.. The Genus Phalaenopsis. The Orchid Digest, 1980. Referencje en: Kategoria:Phalaenopsis Kategoria:Rodzaj